Boyfriend Test
by mylifeismine
Summary: Gabriella has always been told that there was a difference between love and lust. And as she tests to see what she is to Troy, she can only hope what he is to her, is what she is to him. [Troyella.]
1. Here Comes the Boyfriend Test

I'm back! Twelve days after I say I'm half-quitting. lol

**This story won't be my first priority.  
****It'll share half with my LWD story, Learning to Share.**

But I won't starve you guys. Don't worry. I'm a good person!

-----------------------------↓↓↓-----------------------------

**Title: Boyfriend Test**_  
_**Rating:** _T  
_**Author: **_mylifeismine  
_**Summary:** Gabriella had always been told that there was a difference between love and lust. And as she tests to see what she is to Troy, she can only hope what he is to her, is what she is to him. Troyella.  
**Genre:** Romance/Humor  
**Length: Story **

**Prologue: Here Comes the Boyfriend Test...**  
I had always been told by both of my parent.

There was a difference between love and lust.

Songs with "I want you" "I need you" "I must have you", were songs of lust.

Love wasn't just "I love you" apparently.

It was something that you pretected with you life, and would go for desperate measures for it.

My parent would tell me continuously to be careful.

That lust always appears as love, when it's not.

And thus comes in divorces, affairs, etc.

Rarely, lust is able to hold two couples together.

Well I've never given a second thought about love and lust.

Why now?

Because.

I've fallen in love...or lust...

Whatever.

Not the point.

Well it's kind of the point.

If I'm just **lust** to him, he goes in the trash.

But if the boy **loves **me, he becomes my boyfriend.

And my parents should obviously approve of him after.

Cause this test won't be like the tests he'll have with Mrs. Mathing.

It'll be much worse.

And if he doubts me once...

_"Where's the garbage truck?"_

So to test what I am to Troy Bolton, here comes the Boyfriend Test...

-----------------------------**↓↓↓**-----------------------------

**Good idea? Bad idea? Feedback is treasure to me!**

**--♥Bridgette♥--**


	2. One: The First Temptation

**n0t3:** The story is more popular than I expected...But they'll only encourage me to update faster.  
**So keep the reviews coming!**

**Hints!: In my homepage, there's a section that sneak peeks will be listed with a bit of the next chapter! So check that out!**

-----------------------------↨↨↨-----------------------------

**Title: Boyfriend Test**_  
_**Rating:** _T  
_**Author: **_mylifeismine  
_**Summary:** Gabriella had always been told that there was a difference between love and lust. And as she tests to see what she is to Troy, she can only hope that what she is to him, is what he is to her. Troyella.  
**Genre:** Romance/Humor  
**Length: Story**

**Chapter One: The First Temptation  
**I told Troy yes.

But right now, he's not 100 percent my boyfriend, more like...75 percent.

He doesn't know that though.

Okay, I'm stringing him on...but still.

Right now, I'm lying on my bed, thinking of how I should start the test.

I answer my phone when it rings.

"Hey Troy," I chirp cheerfully.

"Hey Gabriella," he said...nervously?

I couldn't help but to gigle.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"C'mon, Gabs. You can tell me."

I smiled, "Nope."

"Fine," he said on the other line.

I could tell he was pouting.

"Stop outing," I say with a grin.

I heard him pull back his curtains, then open his bedroom door.

"Where are you?" he asked slowly.

"At home," I say with a smirk.

"Then..."

"I can hear you pout," I say.

"...Right..."

"So what're you doing?" I ask him.

"I'm on my break."

"Break?"

"Yeah. Basketball break. My dad had to pick up Sabrina from her friend's place."

"I'm bored," I said, as I turned my television on.

"It part of life," Troy chuckles, as I flip through the channels, when I give up trying to find a good show, the television is on a model show.

A light bulb goes above my head.

I've got my first temeptation on Troy.

"Hey Troy." I say.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have Sharpay's number?" I ask him.

Troy doesn't say anything for a second, he pulls back his curtains to peek again, then says slowly, "...Why?"

"I wanna call her."

"...Does this have to do with our relationship?" he asks suspiciously.

"Do you want it to deal with our relationship?" I say suspiciously back.

"No," he says quickly.

"Okay," I say perkily, "What's her phone number?"

"Home, pink cell phone, blue cell phone, black and pink cellphone, red cell phone---"

"Her home phone number," I interrupt.

"123-456-7890."

"Thanks!" I say, scribbling the number down on to a sheet of paper.

"I have to go. Dad's back. See ya tomorrow!" Troy says.

"Bye!"

After Troy hangs up, I call Sharpay.

"Gabriella," she says coldly when she answered.

"Hey Sharpay," I say cautiously.

"What do you want?" she says rudely.

I'm assuming, she hasn't gotten over the winter musical...

"I was wondering if you could do me a favor," I say.

"What's the favor?" she says.

"I was wondering if you would wear your smallest clothes, and walk around Troy a lot," I say, choosing my words carefully.

"Is this some kind of trick?"

"No," I say.

"And anyway, aren't you dating him?" Sharpay says matter-of-factly.

"Mhm."

"And why would I do a favor you?"

"Well if he stares, flirts, or whatever, I'll drop out of the spring musical," I say.

Cause if he stares, he's gone from my life.

Sharpay thinks about it, "Deal."

As Sharpay hangs up, I can hear hangers crash into each other.

I can't help but to grin.

As Troy picks me up the next morning, I'm full of energy, well more than normal anyway.

Troy thinks I'm on drugs.

"...Are you okay, Gabs?" he asks slowly, as he drives the short distance to East High.

"Yep."

We go through four green lights, but when we have to stop at a red, Troy leans over.

He grabs my face gently, and kisses me on the lips.

It goes into a ten-second tongue battle.

Troy pulls back, and tastes what's in his mouth.

"No alcohol," he says finally, then driving through the green light.

"Tro-oy!" I say, smacking his arm, then turned my head and looked out the window, and didn't say anything.

"Did I upset you?" he asks sincerely, as he parked his car.

"Nope!" I say, going back to my cheerful mode, as I got out of the car.

Troy shook his head with laughter, also getting out of his car.

"Come here," he say, pulling my face towards him.

I clamped my lips together, and shook his hands off my head in a joking manner.

Troy laughed, but placed his lips on mine anyway.

Eventually, I unclamped them.

Under the spell of the Troy Bolton.

Troy pulled back, and he licked his lips, "No coffee."

I pouted.

"I'm sorry," he said, putting his right arm over my shoulder, pulling me closer to him.

He kissed my cheek, then we walked to the front school doors together, "Forgive me?"

I nodded, and leaned my head against his arm.

As we walked through the school, people stared at whispered.

We were about fifteen lockers from my locker, and I saw Sharpay and Ryan walking in our direction.

Sharpay was wearing a bright red haltor top, her body parts barely staying in the top, and a really mini black skirt, showing off her legs, and she also had a pair of flip flops on.

But Troy barely looked at her.

He's good...

I'll need a new temptation.

"Hey Sharpay," I say.

"Hi Gabriella," she says with a tight smile, then nods at Troy, "Troy."

After Sharpay is behind us, Troy asks me, "Is there something I should know about?"

"Nope," I say with a smile, before going over to my locker, which was beside Taylor's.

"Hey girl!" she says, looking from Troy to me, and back, "So he asked," she said with a smirk, in a quieter tone, but loud enough for Troy to hear.

Troy turns a slight shade of pink.

"Took you long enough," Taylor said to him.

I giggle, peck him on the cheek, and gave him a small shove in the direction of his locker, in the next locker bank beside mine.

Five minutes later, Chad and Troy were back.

"Hey Gabs! Congratulations!" Chad says, after he kisses Taylor.

I blush, "Thanks."

"Gabriella."

I turn my head to see Sharpay behind me.

"Can I talk to you?" she says, with Ryan behind her.

"Sure," I say.

We walk to her locker, which is about twenty-five lockers down from mine, I could feel my friends' eyes all staring at me.

"Ryan. Go talk to Mrs. Darbus," Sharpay commands.

"Why?" Ryan says confused.

"Go!" Sharpay says loudly, giving Ryan a shove.

I feel bad for Ryan.

"Okay," Sharpay said, turning her attention to me.

She opens her locker pulls her tops out, "Which one's better?"

"That one," I say, pointing to a V-neck t-shirt, that stopped before her navel, and was made out of very thin material.

She puts the other top back into her locker.

She pulls out a ruffled skirt.

"But what's wrong with your haltor?" I ask.

Sharpay hands me a water bottle, "Pour it on me."

I hold the bottle stupidly.

"Now!" she hisses.

I stand there.

"Ugh," she says.

Ryan was coming out of Mrs. Darbus's room.

"Ryan," she hissed, "Pour this on me," she said, handing him the bottle.

Ryan splashed the liquid over her.

As Sharpay stalked off, Ryan looked at me, with a questioning look.

I shrug, and head back over to my locker.

"Tell me you're not replacing me," Taylor says cautiously.

I laugh, "You're still my best friend, Taylor."

"Just making sure."

"Why were you giving _Sharpay_ clothing tips?" Chad asked.

I shrugged, "She asked."

The bell rang, and we all dashed for homeroom.

"Pinch me," Troy said.

I rolled my eyes, but pinched him

"Ow!" Troy yelled, cradling his arm.

Mrs. Darbus gave him a look.

"Sorry," he said.

"Gabriella," he whimpered.

"You asked," I said.

Troy continued to rub his pained arm.

I then felt bad, so I kissed his boo-boo, "Better?"

"All better," he said, like a little kid.

Sharpay entered the room, but when Troy took no notice of her, she stalked to her seat, steam coming out of her ears.

Few seconds later, a crumpled piece of paper landed on my desk.

I looked over at Taylor, who was beside me, who pointed at Sharpay, with a frown.

I uncrumpled the paper.

_Deadline?_

I took the pen that Troy was playing with, and scribbled a reply.

**_'Til end of month_**

I gave the paper to Taylor, to give to Sharpay.

I leaned back in my seat.

I have thirty-one days, counting today.

I looked over at Troy, who still hadn't looked at Sharpay.

But man...

He's good.

-----------------------------↓↓↓-----------------------------

**Hope you enjoyed it!  
--♥Bridgette♥--**


	3. Two: If You Love Me, Do This For Me

**n0t3: I FINISHED THE LAST CHAPTER!** If you want to read it, it's on my homepage. Well it's a game, but still. It's there!

Oh my god, I am sooooo sorry for not posting. Major writer's block. Still have it a tad bit. Hope my mind will be back to normal soon!

**-♥Bridgette-  
-----↓↓↓-----**

**Chapter Two: If You Love Me, Does This For Me  
**"When's the re-match?" I ask Troy.

"End of the month," Troy says, taking a bit out of his lunch.

Apparently, West High wanted a rematch, and Coach Bolton didn't really mind, since Troy was on the team, they were having a re-match.

I nodded.

Then my brain went to work.

What could I do if Troy was going to be busy with basketball?

"Gabs, what do you think?" Taylor asked me.

"Un-busy him!" I exclaim.

But when everyone turns to look at me, I shrink in my seat, my cheeks flaming with redness.

Troy bursts into laughter, once people started to turn back to what they had been doing.

"It's not funny!" I say embarrassed, smacking his arm.

Troy looks at me with a serious look, but I could tell that inside, he's laughing really hard.

"What?" I say with a pout, looking down.

Troy lifts my head to look at him, "You have to admit that it _is_ funny," he says with a grin.

Honestly, it is funny.

But hey, anything can be part of the test.

And PMSing, is totally one of them.

My friends and I had free period next.

Chad and Troy went outside to the outside basketball court with a few other guy friends.

Taylor and I followed, and as the guys played, we sat on the bleachers.

"So what's up with you and Sharpay?" Taylor asked not-so-casually.

"Nothing."

"Gabriella. I'm not Chad. Something's going on," Taylor said.accusingly.

I chuckled, "Fine. But you _promise_ not to tell?"

Taylor rolled her eyes, "I swear."

"On your art assignment."

Taylor's gaw dropped, "You wouldn't..."

"I would if you told."

"This must be really big," she mumbled under her breath.

I ignored her remark, "I'm testing Troy."

She looked at me with a raised eyebrow, "Why?"

"Okay. Remember what I told you about how my parents keep on telling me about the difference between lust and love?"

Taylor nodded.

"So I'm testing on whether I'm lust or love to him," I say, looking over at the basketball court.

"What if your lust?" Taylor asked.

"Then I dump him."

"But technically, you're not really dating him."

"Dating who?" Chad asked, coming up behind us with the rest of the guys.

"Dating an un-odour-ful guy," Taylor said, pushing Chad away from her.

Troy wrapped his arms around him, and placed his chin on my shoulder.

I nearly puked.

"You spoke a _little_ too soon," I said, pushing Troy off me.

"Hey!"

Taylor pointed at Troy, "_He_ can't smell any worse than _him,_" she said, pointing at Chad.

"Let's trade," Taylor said.

"On second thought, I'll keep him," I said quickly, reclaiming Troy, pulling him into my arms, but far enough for me to breathe fresh, clean air.

Taylor frowned at Chad.

"Aw, I'd keep you too," Troy said, leaning in to kiss me.

I stuck a hand between us, and he ended up kissing my hand.

"Gabriella," he whined.

"After you shower," I said firmly.

"Fine," he pouted, taking a seat beside me.

"So what're we doing this weekend?" Chad asked, looking slightly afraid of Taylor.

I looked over at Taylor, and we both shrieked, "Shopping!"

Chad and Troy groaned, while their friends laughed at them.

"It's the first weekend of the month," Taylor said, smacking Chad.

"But we're guys..." Chad whined.

I chuckled at the two, and turned to lookat Troy, who was looking at me, giving me his cute, puppy dog look.

I immediately turned away, resisting the temptation to give in.

"Gabriella," he said seductively in my ear.

I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Don't you care about me?" he whispered.

"Yeah," I squeaked.

"Then---"

Then the feeling of Troy hoovering over me was gone.

I peeked over to see Taylor yanking his ear.

"If _you_ care about _her_, you wouldn't treat her like that!" Taylor yelled in his ear.

Chad and I with the rest of the basketball people gawked at Taylor and Troy.

"Help me!" Troy mouthed at me.

I walked over to the two, and yanked Troy out of my best friend's hold, "Okay. Everyone calm down. Now, Troy, you don't like Taylor yelling in your ear, do ya?"

Troy shook his head furiously, hiding behind me.

"So we'll compromise," I said, looking at the three.

They nodded, Troy and Chad smiling.

"We'll all go shopping and Taylor won't make you guys deaf," I said with a smile.

Troy and Chad's smile immediately turned upside down.

For Taylor and I, it was a win/win situation.

But for the guys...it was a lose/lose situation.

"Gabrie-ella," the two whined.

"Suck it up, it's only once a month...at least." I said.

Chad went over to Taylor to get out of the shopping spree, and Troy came over to me.

"Gabriella," he whined, "If you love me, you will get me out of this."

"Troy," I whined, "If you love me, you will do this for me."

I glanced at Troy's watch.

"And now we have class to get to," I said quickly, grabbing his arm.


	4. Three: Shopping

n0t3: Oh my god! I'm so sorry for not updating this, but I'm here now!

Disclaimer: I do not own the song: Do Somethin'. It's Britany Spears

**p.s. ZANESSA PICTURES IN MY PROFILE! **

**----------------------**

**Chapter Three: Shopping **  
The next morning, around ten thirty, a car beeped its horn.

I grabbed my purse, and threw open then door, locked it behind me, and rushed to Troy's car.

"Shopping!" I shrieked, as soon as I got into the passenger seat of Troy's black Mazda Miata.  
**a/n: Picture of car in my profile! Many thanks to Veronica for the car helping. **

Chad snorted unhappily in the backseat beside a perky Taylor.

"I know!" Taylor said loudly full of excitement.

I looked over at my boyfriend, as I buckled up my seatbelt.

His face showed no emotions, but when he caught me looking at him, he gave me a smile, then turned on the radio.

The radio was playing and was playing Do Somethin' by Britany Spears.

_Do you feel this?  
__I know you feel this  
__Are you ready?  
__I don't think so _

_Somebody give me my truck  
__So I can ride on the clouds  
__So I can turn up the bass... like_

Chad started to sing loudly, and really off-key.

_Somebody pass my guitar  
__So I can look like a star  
__And spend the cash, like_

We all laughed at him, but he just continued singing.

_What you gonna do when the crowd goes "ayo"  
__Why you standing on the wall?  
__Music's starting everywhere  
__So why don't you just move along? _

Then we all joined in.

_I see you looking at me  
__Like I'm some kind of a freak  
__Get up out of your seat  
__Why don't you do something? _

_I see you looking at me  
__Like I got what you need  
__Get up out of your seat  
__Why don't you do something? _

_Now you all in my grill  
__Cause I say what I feel  
__Only rock to what's real  
__Bump bump_

Then my cell phone started to ring, as we were singing.

I took it out of my purse, and saw that someone had sent me a text message, as everyone else in the car continued to sing.

_Shut up. -Sharpay_

I looked up confused, and looked around us, and saw Sharpay sitting in her car, beside us.

She gave me a fake smile before speeding off.

I dropped my phone back into my bag, and continued singing with my friends.

_I see you looking at me  
__Like I'm some kind of a freak  
__Get up out of your seat  
__Why don't you do something?  
_

_Uh huh _

_I see you lookin over here  
__Can't you tell I'm having fun?  
__If you know it like I know  
__You would stop  
__Staring at us  
__And get your own space  
__And do something _

_I see you looking at me  
__Like I'm some kind of a freak  
__Get up out of your seat  
__Why don't you do something? _

_I see you looking at me  
__Like I got what you need  
__Get up out of your seat  
__Why don't you do something? _

_Now you all in my grill  
__Cause I say what I feel  
__Only rock to what's real  
__Bump bump _

_But I can't do that with you  
__I'll be here with my crew  
__You can roll if you can  
__Don't be a punk punk _

_What you gonna do when the crowd goes "ayo"  
__Why you standing on the wall?  
__Music's starting everywhere  
__So why don't you just move along? _

_I see you looking at me  
__Like I'm some kind of a freak  
__Get up out of your seat  
__Why don't you do something? _

_Do something  
__Why don't you do something?_

Then we all burst into laughter.

Troy parked into an empty parking spot, and we all got out of the car, and walked across the busy parking lot and into the mall.

We first went into a clothes store, and Taylor and I immediately are attatched to the clothes, while our boyfriends, including partial boyfriend, groaned, and walk slowly into the store.

Taylor and I rolled our eyes, and grabbed a few outfits, and headed over to the fitting rooms.

As I clsoed my door, I could see the guys slowly coming towards us.

Slowly.

Snail speed.

I rolled my eyes, and locked the door.

"Ooooo. I like this shirt," Taylor squealed, as I pulled a miniskirt on to my hips.

The miniskirt wasn't really REALLY short, it was just the right length.

"Which one?" I asked, before pulling a baby-blue t-shirt over my head.

"The pink one. I wonder if Chad likes it," Taylor said, as I looked at my appearence with the mirror.

I heard Taylor unlock her door, then say, "Where the hell is he?"

I unlocked my door, and stuck my head out, to see only Troy there.

Troy said, "He went to get a drink. But that looks nice on you, Taylor," he said nicely.

Taylor nodded with a 'Thank you', then disappeared back into her fitting room.

I stood in front of the door, and cocked my head to the side, "What'd you think?" I asked my boyfriend.

"Turn around," he said with a smile.

I turned around and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Well the skirt's a bit too long," he said with a grin.

I rolled my eyes playfully, and mumbled under my breath "Perv," jokingly.

Troy chuckled, then said, "The shirt's a bit too big...But other than that, you look hot," with a grin.

"Well at least your not fully perverted," I said with a smirk.

Then I tugged on the shirt, "This shirt _is _a tad bit too big," then looked up, "Could you get me this in a small please?"

Troy nodded, then left to find the shirt in a smaller size.

As I passed by Taylor's fitting room, I heard quiet sniffles.

I knocked on the door, and said quietly, "Taylor? You there?"

I heard shuffles, then the door was unlocked.

I opened the door, to see a puffy red-eyed Taylor, "What's wrong?" I said, giving her a hug.

She just cried on my shoulder, and I patted her back, calming her down, "It's okay, Taylor."

"Sit here, let me change back into my clothes," I instructed, noticing other people waiting for the fitting room.

I quickly changed back into my clothes, and hung the t-shirt and skirt on Taylor's door, and asked Taylor what was wrong.

"I don't know," Taylor said defeatedly, "It just seems like me and Chad have no chemistry. He never cares about me, all he cares about is food."

I saw Troy coming towards us.

"I mean, what did I do wrong? I go to all his lame basketball games which are like two hours. And he can't even go shopping for one hour, much less ten minutes, before he's already left to find food."

"What's wrong?" Troy asked, handing me the shirt.

"Chad," I simply just said.

Troy nodded understandingly, "Well you looked pretty nice in that shirt," Troy said with a encouraging smile.

Taylor wipoed away her tears, "Thanks Troy. You should give Chad lessons on how to be a gentleman."

Taylor stood up from the small bench in the fitting room, "It's kind of weird, you know? How you've been Chad's best friend since kindergarden and your manners haven't rubbed off on him."

We all laughed.

"Hey Gabs, don't you have to try on that shirt?" Taylor said.

"Yeah."

"Hurry up, we have to find Chad. Or we could leave without him..." Taylor thought outloud.

I rolled my eyes, and locked the fitting room door.

Forty seconds later, I was out.

"It fits."

We paid for our stuff, then left the store.

As soon as we left, Taylor took out her cell phone.

"Chad! We're at the car, if you're not here in one minutes, we're leaving you there!" Taylor barked, then slammed her phone shut.

"You know we're not at the car?" I said slowly.

"Yeah. Getting back at him."

I rolled my eyes.

When we reached the car, ten minutes later, Chad was pissed off.

"Where the hell were you guys?" he said.

"Mall," Taylor simply said, before getting into the car, "Where were you?"

"Food court."

"Anyone could have guessed that," Taylor mumbled, as Troy started the car.

I looked over at Troy, who just rolled his eyes.

I chuckled.


	5. Four: Chad and Flab

**Author's Note That Is Part Important: **I know I haven't been updating. And it's because I'm getting bored of this story. I'm not gonna abandon you guys, so I'm gonna quickly finish the story as quickly as I can. Hopefully, I'll finish before the end of June. I've just lost interest with this story. Once again, I'm sorry for taking so long to update.

By the way, the URL for the Hunt for this story's finale is working again, so just go to Homepage.

**♥**

**Chapter Four- Chad and Flab  
**_I'm bored_

**_And you think I'm not? . _**

_Nope. I think you're just weird. Hehe. _

**_(wipes away tear) Fine, be mean, Gabs. _**

_(grin) Aw. Yesterday's shopping spree was fun. _

**_In a way...Yeah. I want ice cream. _**

_Me too. _

**_Meet you at Baskin Robbins in ten? _**

_Yeah. See ya! _

**_In ten. _**

I grabbed my purse and head out to the ice cream parlour.

I got there in four minutes.

My record.

I saw Chad sitting there, slurping softly, as he drank his drank.

"Hey Chad," I said perkily, taking a seat next to him.

"Hey," he said glumly.

"What's with the long face?" I asked him.

Chad shrugged.

"Come on, Chad. You can tell me, I won't tell Troy," I said with a pout.

"Won't tell me what?" Troy's voice said.

I nearly fell out of my seat.

"Shoo," I shooed him, "I have to talk to Chad. Now shoo fly, I'll be just a minute."

Troy chuckled, but went away to sit on the black couch in the corner.

Chad chuckled slightly.

"Now come on, tell Dr. Montez what's wrong," I said in a professional manner.

Chad eyed me weirdly, "I agree with Troy that something's wrong with you."

"Chad," I said, smacking his arm, "You're suppose to tell me what's wrong, not tell me something's wrong with me."

Chad looked down at his drink, "I don't know what to do with Taylor."

I look at him unsurely, "What do you mean," I say slowly.

"Well like, sometimes, I don't know what to do. I don't know whether to laugh, to be serious, I just don't know what to do," Chad grunted.

"And now I'm a sap. I just told a girl my problems. Very manly," Chad muttered to himself.

I chuckled softly, and gave Chad a pat on the back, "It's okay. Don't worry, it's a normal feeling around Taylor. She's...different at different times. But that's what she likes about you. She likes how you are always so scared and frightened about what to do next for her. She knows you only do it because you care about her," I told him.

Chad nodded a small nod, "Thanks."

Then he looked up at me, "You know what? I like the hyper Gabriella. It's a change."

I chuckled, "It's not a change, it's a phase, Chad."

"Yeah. Whatever," Chad said in a 'whatever' tone, then getting out of his seat to leave.

I saw Troy staring at us, but when he saw me look at him, he turned back to face his small cup of ice cream.

I rolled my eyes.

"See ya, Gabs."

"Bye, Chad."

I walked over to the black couch, "So...have you been evesdropping?" I asked my boyfriend.

"No," Troy said a bit too quickly.

"Really..." I said slowly.

Silence filled the air between us.

"Okay...maybe just a tad bit," he said.

I didn't say anything.

"Or the whole conversation," Troy admitted sheepishly.

I giggled, and kissed him on the lip lightly, "It wasn't the interesting."

"Well I had to make sure my best friend wasn't hitting on my girlfriend," Troy said, putting his arm over my shoulder.

I chuckled, reaching for my banana split that was on the table.

I took two spoons from the table, and handed one to Troy.

Troy put his empty cup on the table, spooned some ice cream, and put the spoon to his lips.

"It's weird," I said, with ice cream in my mouth.

"What's weird?"

"I don't know. Everything."

"...Right."

I leaned against Troy's chest, and stared at people walking past, and sharing my split with Troy.

"What do you think of being stick thin," I said to myself.

"Well I think it's pretty stupid," Troy said, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Hm? Why?" I said.

"Well it's like saying a book has to be thin, with as less pages as possible. It's stupid. Why loose all that weight," Troy said.

"Well I think I need to loose some weight," I said, a plan forming in my head.

"Gabby," Troy said in a 'you're kidding me, right?' tone.

"What?" I said defensively.

"My arms are a bit flabby," I said poking my arm.

Troy turned my face to look at him.

"Gabriella. You look great the way you are now," Troy said.

"That's what they all say," I point out, before continuing to poke my arms.

"Gabriella."

"Fine. I'll go call Taylor about this. Sheesh," I said, my tone faked with annoyance.

I sat back against the couch, arms crossed over my chest.

I can tell that Troy's trying to think of something to say to fix this.

I eye the banana split hungrily.

But repel against it's strong magnetic force.

Troy took a deep breath, then turned around.

"Gabriella," he said slowly.

"Yeah?"

"Let's get you home," he says.

Right...

"'Kay," I say, getting up.

The drive to my house is quiet.

He pulls into my driveway, and put the car to 'Park'.

"Gabriella. About..." he starts.

What do I do???

I can't tell him it's a test...

Grrrrrr...

Think, Gabriella.

Think.

I open my door quickly.

"See you tomorrow," I say perkily, getting out.

"I have basketball practice tomorrow morning," he tells me.

I nod, "My mom will drop me off," I say.

"Okay, and Gabriella?" he starts again.

"Bye," I say quickly, before dashing to my front door, stabbing my key into the lock, throwing the door open, then slamming it shut behind me.

Whew.

That was close.


	6. Five: LA

Author's Note: Lamest chapter EVER! More like a filler. But I promise you the chapters after this will be good. Promise!

**New n0t3 (May24/07 7:00pmEST): I FINISHED IT!!!!!!!!!!! OH MY GAWDDDDDDDDD I'M SO HAPPPYYYYYYYY. You guys will get chapter seven tomorrow, and the finale on Sunday.**

Finale Hunters: Remember to check your inbox tomorrow after I've updated chapter seven, for the finale! I was gonna give it to you tonight, but then the story wouldn't make sense, but you still get to read it before the non-hunters.

**So happy, but enjoy my boring chapter:**

**♥**

**Chapter Five- LA  
**When I got to school the next morning, I went straight to my locker.

A note fell.

_Sorry about last night. But please, don't end up like my other ex-girlfriends._

_Love, Troy._

I smiled, Troy cared.

"What's up with the smile?" Taylor said, leaning against my locker.

I handed Taylor the note, "Troy cares."

"Hey, Gabs."

"Yeah?" I said, looking at Taylor.

"You look a bit pale..." Taylor said.

"Yeah. I'm suppose to be not eating."

"Are you?" Taylor said suspiciously.

"Duh. I'm eating. But Troy doesn't know that. He thinks I'm trying to be stick thin like his ex-girlfriends," I told her.

"I see..." Taylor said, handing me back the note.

I pulled my books out of my locker, and the two of us walked to homeroom.

Taylor and I gossiped in the back of the room, waiting for the guys to come in.

"Hey!" Chad yells from the door of the classroom.

"Hey!" the two of us say.

The bell then rang, so the guys rushed to an empty seat.

"There's only one announcement today. And that's to remember that you have no school for two whole weeks starting next week, because of renovations," Mrs. Darbus said, then the class burst into cheers.

The guys come back over.

"So what're you doing for the two weeks?" Chad asks.

"Nothing," I say, kissing Troy against the lips.

"Nothing. How about you guys?" Taylor says.

"Basketball game in LA, then more basketball practice," Troy said.

"Nothing," Chad says.

As we all walk to Drama for first period, Troy asks me, "So I was wondering, since you ahve nothing to do for the two weeks. If you'd like to go to LA with me and my dad. You don't have to go though, but---"

I giggled, "Troy, you're rambling again."

"Right," Troy says embarressed.

"But sure, I'll go to LA. I've never gone there before," I say, "I'll ask my parents tonight."

When I got home, my parents were arguing.

When I asked them, they yelled at me.

I hurried up to my room, and called Troy.

"Hey Gabs!"

"Hey Troy."

"So can you go?" Troy asked me excitedly.

"Um not really..." I said slowly.

"Oh," Troy said sadly.

"But you'll have fun there, Troy. As long as you don't hook-up with anyone there," I say with a grin.

Troy chuckled, "I won't, Gabriella."

I laughed, "Okay."


	7. Six: Party Time

**Second last chapter. You will get the finale on Sunday.**

**Finale Hunters: Check inbox if you haven't **

**↓**

**Chapter Six- Party Time  
**So much have been going on for the past three or more weeks.

Troy went to LA, I became more paler from pale make-up, I was having fake home problems, etc.

After school, is the rematch basketball game between West and East High.

I am sitting on the bleachers waiting for the game to start.

I should be nagging Troy while he's in the change room doing his stuff.

But I think he's had enough.

Oooooo, the game's about to start.

But you obviously want to know what you missed, right?

Right.

Well for the past while, Troy's been juggling my fake problems and the basketball rematch.

Coach wasn't exactly 'happy', when I showed up last night while they were practicing.

Troy naturally put me before basketball which was really sweet.

I already have tonight planned out, since East High is obviously gonna win.

Hopefully.

Troy came back from LA last Saturday.

He first came to my house, to find me wearing heavy-makeup.

But he thought it was because I wasn't eating.

He drove us to Burger King to eat.

I pretended to not want to eat, but Troy being Troy with his charms, had me eating.

After I finished my burger, Troy was satisfied that I was eating naturally.

That was, until I excused myself to go to the washroom.

He asked me what I would do there.

I obviously said, "Go pee."

Then he was like, "Are you sure...???"

I was like, "Yeah."

But then he followed me into the washroom anyway.

It was those one-roomed washrooms withlike one toliet, one sink, and stuff.

So it was kinda awkward.

Then Troy turned around, and waved at me to do whatever I had to to.

I rolled my eyes, and did my stuff.

After I had flushed the toliet and had washed my hands I told them that I wasn't gonna puke.

Then he drove me home.

Paler and paler I got, but I was still eating.

But that was honestly really weird.

I give Troy a small wave as he looks at me while running down the court.

Troy smiles back.

I watch as Troy shoots the ball into the basket continuously.

At the end, East High Wildcats won.

Duh.

After the boys are given their trophy all over again, Chad tells everyone there's a party at his place.

Taylor and I go into the locker room, after giving the guys fifteen minutes head-start to finish their "stuff".

"Boo!"

Taylor and I yelp loudly.

I swear my make-up could have fluttered off my face from my fright.

Our boyfriends come out of their hiding places, fully dressed.

"Oh my god," Taylor says, "What's wrong with you retards?"

"You guys nearly gave me a heart attack," I say, as Troy circles his arm around my waist, and places his chin on my shoulder.

"It was a surprise," the boys say.

"Right. Whatever," Taylor says.

"So are we picking you girls up to go to the party, or are you guys going by yourself?" Troy asked.

"You can drive," I say.

"I'm walking," Taylor says.

When Troy and I get to the party, it's already in full-swing.

People are drunkenly stumbling over the house.

Spills are all over the floor.

Beer bottles are scattered all over the place.

"I'm gonna go find Taylor!" I yell over the music to Troy.

"Okay!"

I head over to Taylor first, tell her I'm going to get drunk for the test, then head for the kitchen.

I look at all the beer companies, trying to decide.

In the end, I just pick the one that's all over the place.

Some drunk guy took the cap off for me.

I tilted the bottle slightly, and let my tongue taste the liquid.

Ew.

But I pour half of the bottle down my throat.

Woah.

Getting dizzy here.

I decide to quickly find Troy before I completely get drunk.

I find Troy leaning against the wall.

I stumble into his arms.

"Gabriella," Troy says caringly, then looks at the bottle that's in my hands.

"Gabriella. Did you drink?" Troy says quickly.

I put the bottle to my lips again.

Troy takes the bottle out of my hand, but I want it back.

"No! Gimme it!" I say, stomping my feet.

"Come on, Gabriella," Troy says, leading me to somewhere.

I press my lips hard against Troy's, and he lets go of my hand.

I quickly dash back to find my beer bottle.

When I find it, I drain the rest of the bottle.

"Gabriella!" Troy says annoyed.

By now, I'm completely drunk.

But I can sort of think.

What's one plus one...

Um...One plus one, carry the one...

Huh?

Whatever.

Plan number two.

What's plan number two?!

I rack my brain.

I can't mess this up.

Oh yeah!

Troy leads me, along the wall.

Then I push him against the wall, and reach for his belt.

"Gabriella!" Troy says, pulling my hands off his clothes.

"What?" I whine.

"You're drunk! What's one plus one?" Troy quizzed.

"Hold on. One plus one, carry the one..." I say slowly.

"It's two," Troy tells me.

"Oh yeah! ...Wait. How'd you get that?" I ask him confused.

"Forget it," Troy says, "Let's get you home."

"No," I say, stomping my feet again.

"Gabriella, you're drunk for goodness sakes!" Troy starts.

Then I put my hand over his crotch, and Troy shut up.

But sadly, he recovers.

Damn.

He's good...

Troy pulls my hand off his body part.

"Gabriella. Listen to me. We are _not_ gonna do it when you're drunk, okay? Now let's go," Troy says sternly then successfully guiding me out of the house.

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.

Well that's the end of my test.

And the results you shall know the day after tomorrow.

Because I'm gonna have my first hangover, and that's not gonna be good...


	8. Seven: The Envelope

**n0t3: Last chappie! Was gonna post earlier today, but went out. But it's here now!**

**♥**

**Chapter Seven: The Envelope**  
I entered Frankie's.

Troy was already seated on a high stool, staring out the window, his back towards me.

On the table, was a can of coke and my favourite, a vanilla smoothie.

A smile crept on to my face, and I walked to him, an envelope in hand.

He was so focused on what was outside, that he hadn't yet noticed that I was beside him.

I dropped the envelope on the table.

Troy looked up, "Hey," he said softly.

He looked down at the envelope, and worry crossed his face.

He picked the envelope up slowly, and looked back up at me, "What this?"

I plopped on to the high stool next to him.

"Open it," I say cheerfully.

He stared at the envelope fore a while, then looked at me.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Troy asked cautiously.

Then quickly added, "Cause if you are, I'm just about to break up with you too.

I tilted my head slightly with a giggle.

"Just open the envelope," I say impatiently.

Troy toyed with the envelope for a while, and I sipped my smoothie.

Then he took a huge breath, and with closed eyes, opened the envelope.

He finally opened his eyes.

**The Boyfriend Test**  
_**Contestant: **Troy Bolton  
**Judge: **Gabriella Montez  
**Overall: **Excellent  
**Percentage:** 100 percent_

**Temptations :  
**_**Sharpay Evans**__- 100 percent  
__**PMS-ing**__- 100 percent  
__**Basketball**__- 100 percent  
__**Taylor Issues**__- 100 percent  
__**Chad Issues**__- 100 percent  
__**Home Issues**__-100 percent  
__**Self-Image-**__ 100 percent  
__**Paleness**__- 100 percent  
A__**lcohol**__- 100 percent  
__**Drunk Outcome**__- 100 percent_

**Final Mark- 100 percent**

_**Comments:**_

_You were always there when I was in need. Whether it was in the middle of the night, in the middle of basketball practice, or just at lunch. You were always there. You're the first person at my service 24/7. So I'll always be there for you._

_You're an awesome person, Troy. You have a big heart that puts others before yourself. You take risks for others without thinking. I should be telling you to think before you act, but I must say, you care a lot for the people around you. And that's good._

_Whatever that lies in store for us, never change. Not for anything, or anyone._

_-♥Gabriella Montez♥_

Troy looked up, "Does your head still hurt from the party?"

I giggled, "No."

"So what is this about?"

"Remember what I told you about lust and love?"

"...Yeah."

"Well I wanted to make sure that you were in love with me, not just in lust with me. I know I was kind of stinging you along, but I wanted to make sure that I wasn't going to be just another girlfriend to screw with."

Troy shook his head slightly with a laugh," Gabriella," he looked me in the eye," You amaze me everyday," he smiled.

I beamed at him.

Troy chuckled, "So, Gabriella..."

"Yes, Troy?"

"Are we over the tests?" he said in a teasing manner.

"...For now."

I grinned.

Troy pulled my stool closer beside him, and put his arm over my shoulder.

He kissed the top of my head.

Then murmured:

"I can't wait."  
**♥The End♥**

♥

**I luved writing the ending of the story. Hope you enjoyed the story!  
Luv y'all!**

**-bridgette♥**


End file.
